Broken Wings won't hold you Down
by rosegoldandgrey
Summary: the Schnee family attempt to marry Winter off. Shenanigans ensue. Some Snowbird (QrowxWinter). One shot.


**A.N. This takes place before volume 1, in Weiss' family's home in Atlas. Mr. Schnee and his wife are attempting to marry Winter to a powerful man, preferably connected to politics or international trade. Weiss, 7, is still naïve to her family's wiles. Winter refuses to marry, wanting her freedom.**

 **Based off a dream I had about me and my older sister.**

 **Enjoy!**

"This is, what, the sixtieth guy they've tried to set me up with?"

"Winter, you know they just care about you." Weiss leaned against the outside of Winter's bedroom door, where the older sister had barricaded herself, refusing to meet the latest gentleman. "Getting married would help you out so much."

Winter snorted through her tears. "Yeah, right. Like this isn't about father's ego."

"He just… wants you to…" she trailed off, not wanting to repeat herself.

"Weiss, I get you're just trying to help, but don't bother." Shuffling sounds came from inside the room. "I'm not getting married at 19."

"I'm not saying you have to. Just… meet him? Please?" Weiss turned onto her shoulder and lowered her voice. "For me?"

Winter considered it. She cracked the door open. "Don't think this means I'm okay with this."

Weiss' face split open into a wide, toothy grin, and fled back to her own room.

Downstairs in the lounge, Mr and Mrs Schnee sat with a man wearing a stark grey suit and red tie. His dark grey hair, messily combed backwards, looked like it needed a team of stylists. Squinty red eyes took in the high ceiling, grand architecture, elaborate icy furnishings.

Winter entered the room, her eyes lined with scarlet, widening the bright orbs as she witnessed Qrow conversing with her parents. "Qrow?"

"Winter!" her father stood to greet her, his tubby figure making this a tad difficult.

"Winter, do you know this gentleman?" her mother rose as well.

"Yes, we're very well acquainted." Qrow responded for her. She gave him a glare.

"Mother, father, there must be a mistake. Qrow isn't eligible for marriage."

"Whatever do you mean, dear?" her mother questioned. "He came all the way from Vale just to meet with us."

"Precisely. I'm not moving to Vale for marriage, especially not with a huntsman."

"Huntsman? No, you're quite mistaken. This young man happens to run the Vale cross-continental transmit system. A rather important job, I'm sure you'll agree."

"That's what you told them?" Winter sighed in annoyance. "Father, he lied to you. You really think an alcoholic would be trusted with such an important job?"

"You silly, insolent girl, he's not a drunkard. He's teetotal."

"That is correct, I gave up drinking when my sister went missing."

Winter began to back out of the room. "He's still lying. And I'm not marrying him."

She turned and fled upstairs.

The two parents turned back to Qrow, who was absentmindedly fingering the flask hooked onto his belt. "So… is that a no?"

Mrs Schnee turned back to her husband amusedly. "We tried, and failed. She has to make her own path from here."

Winter lay on her bed, closed eyes. A tap was heard at the French doors leading onto her second floor patio. She rolled over onto her side to look out at the doors and got the shock of her life. "Qrow?" her eyes widened further and she scrambled over to open the doors. The gust of cold air would have shocked her body if she wasn't overpowered by the forceful, warm kiss the drunkard inflicted upon her, forcing her eyes shut by surprise. "What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye." He responded, smiling as he leaned in for another kiss. She stepped backwards.

"If they know you're here, they won't let you see me again. Not that they will anyway, you're not husband material, and dating is strictly forbidden."

"That wouldn't be the case if you just went along with my story…" he drawled.

"Qrow…" she sighed, her forehead resting against his. "What would happen after we were married? I mean, they'd figure it out soon enough."

He paused to think about it, then shrugged. "We'll figure that out when we get there."

"No."

"What?"

"We can't get married. I'm… too young, and you have responsibilities." He squinted at her questioningly. "Your two nieces? Don't you help care for them anymore?"

"When I'm not out on missions, sure. But I don't get what that has to do with us."

"There is no us."

"Then why didn't you leave me outside the window?" She didn't respond. "Why did you let me kiss you just now?"

"That was a stupid mistake." she pulled herself out of his arms. "We can't do this anymore. You need to go." She turned away from him, hiding the flush and the obviousness of the lie.

"Don't think this means I'll stop trying," he responded, backing into the darkness of the night. He disappeared, and a crow flew across the balcony, circling the house before fading into the midnight sky.

"Broken wings never did hold you down."


End file.
